


Nine Tenths Of The Law

by veronamay



Series: FBI!Jensen 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agent, Dirty Talk, Fistfight, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Kink, Public Display of Affection, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-23
Updated: 2008-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen fucks up yet again, Chris invites a throwdown, and Jared finds a new use for Jensen's awful ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Tenths Of The Law

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp: set some months after the events of Always By The Book.

**WINCHESTER, TN**

The minute Jensen meets US Marshal Christian Kane, he knows they're gonna have a problem. Kane is short, aggressive, overprotective and clearly stuck on Jared. It doesn't seem to matter that Jared doesn't notice, or that Jensen _does_ notice and doesn't like it. Kane's like a terrier, and it's pretty plain from their first meeting that he disapproves of Jensen's whole existence.

"He's not even supposed to know where you are," Kane says, jabbing a finger at Jared. "If anyone finds out he followed you here, your ass is history. They won't keep you in the program if you deliberately expose yourself to discovery. You know that."

"I'm not an idiot, you know." Jensen keeps his tone mild. "I know how to protect a witness. I wouldn't do anything to put Jared's life at risk."

"Really?" Kane turns skeptical eyes his way. "'S not what I hear. Ain't you the one who got him shot?"

"Chris."

Jared's voice is quiet, but there's a warning in it. Kane locks eyes with him for a moment, and there's a silent conversation Jensen can't follow, but when it's over Kane sits back with a grimace.

"I don't like it," he says. "You've only been under six months, and it's not like either of you are easy to forget." He looks Jensen up and down with a snort. "Anyone watching you is gonna know what's up the minute they get a look at your sappy faces."

Jared starts to speak, but Jensen leans forward a little bit and smiles.

"I don't much care whether you like it or not," he says pleasantly. "This is not a negotiation. We're here as a courtesy to let you know what's happening, not to get your approval. I've applied for a transfer to the Knoxville field office, and after a reasonable period of time has passed Jared and I will move in together somewhere between here and there. When that happens, we'll let you know." He raises an eyebrow. "Unless you'd prefer to guess from our _totally satisfied_ faces, that is."

Jared goes a little pink and kicks Jensen under the table. Kane scowls darkly and clenches his jaw so hard Jensen can almost hear his teeth grind.

"Listen, asshole—" Kane starts.

"Okay, then!" Jared cuts in, standing up and dragging Jensen up with him. "Thanks for meeting us, Chris. We'll let you get back to work now. I'll be in touch, okay?"

He doesn't wait for Kane's reply, just tows Jensen out of the coffee shop like a recalcitrant puppy. Jensen follows, tossing a smirk at Kane over his shoulder, and has the satisfaction of seeing the marshal's face turn thunderous as they leave.

"Are you completely insane?" Jared hisses on their way back to the car. "Another ten seconds and he would've decked you."

Jensen snorted. "He would've tried. Little ass. I bet I could break him one-handed."

"Oh, please. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Jensen replies, shrugging. "Just making sure _Chris_ understands the situation."

Jared stops dead in the middle of the street a few yards away from the car, staring at him. Jensen twitches and shuffles his feet, flushing when Jared starts to grin.

"Oh, my God," Jared marvels. "Are you gettin' all jealous on me, Jen?"

"No!"

Jensen stalks over to the car, fishing for his keys so he doesn't have to meet Jared's gaze.

"Liar." Jared circles around to the passenger side and points at him across the roof. "You might as well've pissed on me to mark your territory."

He doesn't sound annoyed; if anything, when Jensen finally sneaks a look up, Jared appears to be delighted. Gleeful, even. Seeing that, Jensen feels his hackles go down a little. Kane might be carrying a torch, but Jared doesn't seem to care. Not if the way he's looking at Jensen right now counts for anything.

Jensen clears his throat and fumbles the car keys, nearly dropping them, and Jared's grin widens.

"Like that idea, do you?" he says. "Wanna mark me up, Jen? Stake your claim and make sure everybody knows it?"

"Jesus, Jay, shut up," Jensen groans. He manages to unlock the car while assaulted with images of Jared wearing his bite marks, his scratches, his bruises and stubble burn like marks of ownership, and all but falls into the driver's seat.

Jared slides in next to him like he's boneless and sprawls out in his seat, angling his body so he can stare at Jensen some more.

"What did you have planned for the rest of the day?" Jared asks. "No, scratch that. Rest of the _week_. Month, maybe." His grin turns heated, eyes fixed on Jensen's mouth.

"I have to go back to Dallas," Jensen says, gripping the steering wheel. "In about four hours. And fuck you very much for making it that much harder to leave."

Jared reaches out and presses a fingertip to Jensen's bottom lip, pulling it down to show his teeth.

"Gives us at least three hours to play with," he suggests, biting his own lip. "Depending on traffic."

Jensen curls his tongue around Jared's finger and pulls it into his mouth, biting down hard enough to feel bone and then just a little harder. When he lets go, there's a faint indentation around Jared's knuckle that fades in seconds. They both look at it, then at each other, and Jensen knows what Jared's eyes are saying.

_More._

It's a short drive back to Jared's place, but even so Jensen almost doesn't make it. He keeps his eyes on the road at all times and prays they don't hit a red light, because if they stop he's going to attack Jared in the front seat in front of God and everybody. Which Jared probably wouldn't mind, come to think of it, which is a very fucking unhelpful thought to be having when he's trying for restraint. Jensen takes deep, even breaths and ignores the way Jared's staring at him like he's a medium rare steak. Or cheesecake, maybe. Jared's a total slut when it comes to cheesecake.

They're almost home when Jensen's phone rings—his work phone, not his personal phone, which means their immediate plans are about to be fucked. He pulls over and hits his head against the steering wheel as he fishes the phone out of his pocket.

"Ackles."

"Having a good time?" AD Ferris asks sweetly. "Everything hunky-dory with loverboy?"

"It was," Jensen says with a sigh. "I get the feeling you're about to change that."

"Yep. Sorry to cut your weekend short, but we've got a situation in the Cassidy case. I need you back here pronto."

"What's up? I thought that case was stalled."

"Found out she's got a sister. Identical twin. Puts a whole new spin on things, wouldn't you say?"

Jensen whistles. "Fuck." He shoots a glance at Jared. "Okay. My flight's at seven, but I'll see if I can change it."

"Already done." Ferris is brisk now, all business. "You're on the American Eagle flight out of Knoxville this afternoon. I want you here ASAP. We're gonna have to start from scratch."

"Yeah." Jensen closes his eyes briefly, kissing his sleep pattern goodbye. "Okay. I'll call you when I get in."

He flips the phone closed and thunks his head back against the seat, staring straight ahead.

"Let me guess. You have to go," Jared says.

"I have to go," Jensen agrees. "Now. I have—" he checks his watch "—an hour to pack and get to the airport. _Fuck_."

"No time for that, unfortunately," Jared murmurs. "Don't take this the wrong way, Jensen, but sometimes your job really sucks."

"Don't I know it."

He gets them back to Jared's place in record time and starts throwing clothes into his duffle. Jared stays out of the way, leaning against the bedroom wall with his hands in his pockets and a near-pout on his face. Jensen tries not to look at him. They don't have time for all the things his body's screaming at him to do. He remembers a time when he was good at denial. Jared has shot that talent all to hell.

When he's ready to leave, he looks at Jared and shrugs helplessly. Jared gives him a twisted smile in response, pushing away from the wall.

"I'm sorry," Jensen tells him, hooking his fingers in Jared's belt loops. "I have to be on my best behaviour if I wanna get that transfer."

"I know." Jared runs his hands up Jensen's chest to his shoulders. "This just ... it sucks, man. A lot."

"That it does." Jensen leans in and presses a soft, deep kiss to Jared's mouth. "I'll call you," he promises, pulling back just enough to speak.

Jared nods. "You better."

Jensen slides his mouth down to Jared's neck, because he can't _not_. They have no time, never enough time, but he has to do this now or he'll never be able to leave. Jared lets out a moan as Jensen bites, sucking hard on the tender skin at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Jared's fingers dig in hard, and Jensen feels his cock rise up against his thigh.

When he pulls back, the mark he's made stands out red and angry against the pale tan of Jared's skin. Jared runs his fingers over it and presses in, wincing. Jensen feels his own dick harden at the sight.

"It'll do for starters," he says hoarsely. "Jared—I gotta go."

Jared takes a breath and nods, walking with him to the door. He stops Jensen on the threshold, in full view of the street, and drags him in for a brutally hard kiss. Jensen feels his lip split, a sharp stinging pain.

"Something to remember me by," Jared says with a crooked grin.

"Fucker." Jensen laughs and licks at the cut. "Christ, I love you."

Jared's eyes get really, really wide at that, and Jensen curses. They're not there yet, and there's no way he can take it back, and there's no fucking _time_ , damn it.

"You _suck_ ," Jared growls, and kisses him again, tongue plunging deep. "I hate you. Get the fuck out of here before I fucking kidnap you."

He shoves Jensen onto the front porch and slams the door closed. Jensen stares at the paneled wood for a blank moment, then touches his swollen lip and grins like the mindless idiot he is.

He's whistling when he gets into the car.

 

* * *

 

Jensen tries to be patient. It takes time to organise a transfer, and he's damn lucky the Knoxville office even has a vacancy he's qualified to fill. He does his best to keep his fretting under wraps while he waits, but it isn't easy. His AD doesn't help; Ferris gets entirely too much enjoyment from Jensen's twitchy behaviour and his defensiveness about his relationship with Jared—or "falling off your goddamned pedestal", as she calls it. On the one hand it's annoying and embarrassing, but on the other it's kind of nice that someone else knows about it. Someone who isn't Christian fucking Kane.

He talks to Kane now and then on the phone to keep him in the loop about the transfer. It's easier to control his instinct to put his elbow in Kane's face if he doesn't have to actually see the guy, but that just leads to thoughts of how Kane can see Jared any time he wants to, and wondering what perverted thoughts are going through Kane's head when he does. Jensen knows Jared wouldn't go there, probably hasn't even _thought_ about it, but it doesn't stop him from picturing the two of them together whenever the distance starts getting to him. Which is a lot more often than he wants to admit. He thinks about Jared's thighs scraped raw from the rasp of Kane's stubble, imagines Kane's gravely twang whispering filthy phrases into the back of Jared's neck while he fucks him face down on the floor. He wonders how they'd be together; whether Jared would taunt and tease and make Kane work for it like he always does to Jensen, or if he'd open up sweet and wide with a smile on his face.

Jensen gets around the problem by calling Jared a lot—why should he be able to sleep when Jensen's lying awake at night being eaten up with pointless jealousy? It makes perfect sense to him. And then once they're talking, if Jared wants to engage in a little phone sex (or a lot, on a regular basis, like every time they talk), well. Jensen's an obliging guy, and also: not stupid.

He flies to Tennessee on weekends whenever he can afford it. Sometimes Jared will drive to Little Rock and Jensen meets him there, halfway for both of them. It's not ideal by any means, but it's all they've got for now.

The day his transfer finally, actually, officially comes through, Jensen doesn't hesitate. He books a flight to Knoxville and takes two personal days, ignoring Ferris' knowing look when she signs the necessary form. He doesn't bother changing, just throws a change of clothes in a backpack and calls a taxi. He's halfway to the airport when he starts having second thoughts.

Jared doesn't know he's coming. It's midafternoon in the middle of the week; he won't be expecting Jensen to arrive out of the blue like this. But Jensen's spent a lot of time denying both of them what they want in the past, and he's done with that. He wants to see Jared and tell him the news in person; if that makes him a romantic sap, well—fuck it. He's already moving halfway across the country. A surprise visit isn't even a blip on the radar in comparison.

"I am so whipped," Jensen mutters as he folds himself into the cramped airplane seat. But there's a warm feeling spreading through him at the thought of Jared's face when he gets there, and he decides maybe he doesn't really mind.

 

* * *

 

Jared's not home.

Jensen looks around the empty living room, twirling his keys aimlessly on his finger, as if Jared's going to suddenly pop out from under the sofa. He hadn't even considered that Jared might be out. He feels like ten kinds of idiot now; of course Jared isn't sitting by the phone waiting for Jensen to call.

_Just because you have no life, moron, does not mean Jared doesn't_ , he reminds himself. The first time he saw Jared in Tennessee he'd been surrounded by friends. Jensen needs to quit obsessing and just call the guy already.

"Hey, gorgeous!" Jared sounds happy, maybe a little drunk. "Wasn't expecting you to call so early. What's up?"

"I've got some news," Jensen says, grinning despite himself. "Where are you? I can barely hear you."

"At the bar," Jared tells him, and Jensen knows which one he means. "Me'n Chris are havin' a few drinks, just kickin' back."

"Really." Jensen grinds his teeth for a second, heading back out to his rental car. "Should I call back later?" _Like hell._

"No, man, just hold on— _hey, Chris, it's Jensen. I'm gonna go out back for a bit_ —Jen? Gimme a minute to get away from the noise."

The bar's only a couple miles away; Jensen's almost there by the time Jared comes back on the line.

"Jen? You still there?" he asks, sounding out of breath. "Sorry that took so long. Chris made me do another shot and then I nearly tripped over some guy on my way outside, and, uh. I'm a little drunk."

He laughs, and Jensen can almost picture the sheepish look on his face. Then he pulls into the parking lot and sees it for real. Jared's right there in front of him, leaning against the wall of the bar with his phone tucked into his neck and one leg bent at the knee. His worn jeans and boots make his legs look like they go on forever, and the faded red of his t-shirt pulls tight across the muscles of his chest and arms, tapering down to hug his slim hips. Jensen parks haphazardly across three spaces and forgets to close the car door behind him.

"Jen?" Jared's saying, frowning and checking his phone. "Jen, you there?"

"I'm here," Jensen says, walking toward him. Jared looks up, his mouth falling open, and Jensen grins at the sight. "Hi."

"You're here," Jared repeats, blinking. "You're—holy _shit_ , Jensen."

"I think you can hang up now," Jensen points out. "I can hear you just fine from here."

Jared looks from him to the phone and back again. Then he shoves the phone into his pocket and grabs Jensen by his tie, yanking him in for a kiss. It's deep and wet and breathtaking, and Jensen's panting when Jared lets him go.

"Hi," Jared says, still holding his tie. "Jesus _Christ_ , Jensen, warn a guy next time. I thought I was hallucinating."

"The point of a surprise visit is the, y'know, 'surprise' part," Jensen replies, eyebrow raised. "Where's the fun if you already know I'm coming?"

"I'll show you where the fun is, you fucker." Jared winds Jensen's tie around his hand, eyes and teeth glinting when he smiles. "I'ma make sure you yell so loud the whole world'll know when you're coming."

"God save me from your awful fucking puns."

"You _love_ my awful fucking puns. And my completely awesome fucking. You love _me_. Man, I wish I'd gotten that on tape." Jared punctuates this statement with a kiss that somehow manages to be smug and hot at the same time.

"I'm gonna regret telling you that, aren't I?" Jensen groans, hiding his face in Jared's neck.

"Not if I can help it," Jared whispers, and leans in to kiss him again, teeth tugging on his bottom lip. Jensen kisses back automatically and almost misses Jared's next words.

"What are you doing here?"

Jensen loops his arms around Jared's waist and steals another kiss. "Transfer's been approved," he murmurs. "I start at the field office in Knoxville in four weeks. Thought I ought to come tell you in person, sweet talk you into house hunting for me."

Jared kind of melts into him, dragging him close and letting the wall take their combined weight. Jensen presses closer still, nudging Jared's knees apart to fit their hips together. He slides his hands up to tangle in Jared's hair, holding him still for the kiss he's been saving up for weeks. Jared tilts his hips forward and winds his arms around Jensen's back, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt tight enough to strain the seams. Jensen grins into the kiss, then moans when Jared's tongue snakes out and dips into his mouth, taking control. He loves the way Jared kisses, slow and deep and thorough like he's got all day and nothing better to do with it than drive Jensen crazy.

It's endless minutes of sheer desperate bliss, bodies aligned from shoulders to knees, pressed so close he can feel Jared's heartbeat and kissing openmouthed and hot and dirty like they're never going to stop. Jensen's getting lightheaded from it, tasting beer and tequila on Jared's tongue and forgetting to breathe, and he can't tear his mouth away. Jared lets out a tiny whimper when he tries, fists pressing into his back to keep him close, and that's so hot Jensen decides he doesn't fucking care if he never breathes again.

He's seeing actual starbursts of colour behind his eyelids when his body finally gives in, drawing back just far enough to let some air pass between their lips.

"You mean it?" Jared gasps quietly, running his hands over Jensen's back. "Seriously?"

"Four weeks," Jensen whispers back. "I need to ... find a place to live. For—for a while."

"A short lease. A really fucking short lease, Jen." Jared untucks Jensen's shirt and runs his nails over Jensen's bare back. "Promise me."

"Three months, tops," Jensen promises. Less, if he can manage it, and somewhere close enough to see Jared every day if he can't.

He opens his eyes, sees Jared staring at him with naked lust written all over his face. It's impossible not to respond, to not lean in and run his tongue over Jared's parted lips, trace those incredible fucking cheekbones with his thumbs. Jared whimpers out loud, opening his mouth wider in mute invitation, and Jensen literally can't stop himself from tasting him again.

"Hey, Jay, you done with loverboy yet? Shots're waitin'— _Jesus_."

Jensen pulls back at the sound of Kane's voice. He watches Kane's face change when he sees them, going from relaxed and open to scowling in half a second flat. Seeing the way Jared looks, all flushed and clearly riled up, Jensen guesses he knows what's got under Kane's skin.

"Nowhere near done yet," Jensen says. He plants one hand on the wall beside Jared's head and rests the other on his hip, casually possessive. "You wanna give us a minute here?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Kane hisses, darting a look around the deserted parking lot. "You can't just turn up out of nowhere like this, Ackles. You gotta clear this shit with me first. _Fuck_."

"Chris, come on," Jared says in a soothing tone. "Lighten up. Jen came up to tell me his transfer's been greenlighted, that's all. He wanted to surprise me." He shoves gently at Jensen's chest and stands upright, close but not touching. "What can I say, man? Guy can't stay away. Not that I can blame him." He grins mischievously, gesturing to himself. "I am kinda irresistible."

Kane snorts at that, but he doesn't argue. Jensen watches Kane watching Jared and feels his blood pressure start to rise.

"Did you want something?" he asks, mock-polite. "'Cause we're kind of in the middle of something here."

"Not exactly in the middle," Jared corrects him. He winks at Kane. "More like the overture."

"Whatever." Kane waves a hand, still scowling. "Jay, drinks're inside if you want 'em. You—" he points at Jensen "—keep your fucking hands to yourself in public. We got indecency laws around here, and don't think I won't use 'em. I'm watching you, boy."

"I don't think you are," Jensen shoots back. "Looks to me like you spend all your time watching him." He jerks a thumb at Jared, eyes never leaving Kane's face. "Maybe it's time we talked about that, huh?"

He walks over to Kane, ignoring Jared's confused, "What the _fuck_?", coming to a halt close enough to make Kane look up to meet his gaze. Jensen lets a smirk cross his face and says, "And don't call me 'boy'."

"I don't know what the hell your problem is, man," Kane growls, "but I've had enough of this shit. Back off, or I will kick your fucking ass."

"Try it." Jensen spreads his arms wide. "C'mon, hotshot, take your best—"

Kane's punch comes out of nowhere, exploding across his jaw like hot lightning. Jensen's head snaps back and his teeth clash together; he bites the inside of his cheek hard, drawing blood. He hears Jared yell, "Chris, _no_!" like you'd try to call off a dog, but Kane doesn't even blink. He comes at Jensen again, an uppercut aimed at breaking all his front teeth, and Jensen only just ducks away in time. The little fucker is _fast_.

He gets in a jab to Kane's ribs, follows up with a right hook while he's still bent over, and it's all but over right then until Kane hooks a foot behind his leg and trips him to the ground.

Jensen hates it when people fight dirty. Literally and figuratively.

Kane stands over him while Jensen's catching his breath, winded from the fall. The look on Kane's face is considering, almost thoughtful. Jensen waits for the kick he knows is coming—why trip a guy if you're not gonna kick him when he's down?—and grabs Kane's foot, twisting and pulling at the same time to get Kane down on the asphalt beside him.

It's pretty academic after that. Kane's fast and agile, but Jensen is bigger and stronger and he's used to wrestling with Jared in bed. Kane's struggles are nowhere near that wild, so it's a matter of seconds until they're done rolling around and Jensen's got Kane facedown on the ground with a knee in his back and his wrists pinned behind his head.

"Now look," Jensen says, puffing from the exertion. "Don't get me wrong, this is a lot of fun. But I'd much rather be at home screwing Jared's brains out. So why don't you just admit that he's mine and you can't have him, and we can all get the hell out of here?"

Kane makes a choked noise and wriggles in his hold. Jensen takes that as acquiescence and lets him up, brushing off his clothes. Kane gets to his feet, still making that weird noise; Jensen's worried for a second that he's really hurt the guy. Then he looks at him properly and realises the bastard is _laughing_.

"Oh, fuck me," Kane wheezes, seeing Jensen's confused expression. "You are one stupid son of a bitch, you know that?"

Jensen gets the feeling he might've missed something.

"What?" he says, crossing his arms defensively.

"I'm not after your boyfriend, man," Kane tells him with a grin. "I mean, he's pretty and all, and he flirts like he gets paid for it, but I got a perfectly hot woman at home who likes me banging her just fine, and I got no plans to change that." He rakes a hand through long, honey-streaked brown hair and raises an eyebrow. "We clear?"

"We're ... clear," Jensen says slowly. "I think. But—okay, what's with the attitude? You act like I'm gonna rip him to pieces or something."

"Dude, every time I talk to you I get the feeling you wanna eat him alive," Kane says matter of factly. "And he's just as bad. It's my job to protect him from making stupid mistakes that'll jeopardise his identity. From where I'm standing, you've got 'catastrophe' written all over you, and that makes me nervous."

Jensen opens his mouth to object, then thinks about it. The guy maybe has a point.

"Besides which," Kane goes on more quietly, "I like Jay. He's a good guy. I got to know him pretty well, and now he's like a little brother to me. I don't want some hotheaded asshole blazing into town," he shoots Jensen a pointed look, "screwing up his life for no good reason. Guy deserves a little peace and quiet after what he's been through, I reckon. And if you do anything to mess with that, I will shoot you myself."

"That's not up to you," Jensen argues. "That's his business—his and mine. And I am not gonna screw up his life. I want—that's the last thing I want, okay?"

Hell if he's going to pour his heart out to Christian Kane in the parking lot of a sports bar. The only person he wants to hear that shit is Jared. Jensen looks around and—holy fuck, Jared's not there.

"He's inside," Kane says. "Went back in when you threw that second punch. I think he's pissed." He smiles wide, showing a mouthful of strong white teeth. "Hope you're good at sweet talk, son."

"Don't call me 'son', either," Jensen mutters, straightening his tie. He rolls up his sleeves to cover the bloodstains and tries in vain to smooth down his hair.

"You look real pretty. It ain't gonna help, though."

"Fuck you."

"You wish. Besides, he'd kill you." Kane chuckles at Jensen's surprise. "I'm not blind, man. I can see this isn't all just you. But I meant what I said," and now his tone is serious. "I'm gonna be watching you."

"You do what you want," Jensen shoots back. "I'm gonna go in there and take my _boyfriend_ home."

"If he lets you."

Kane's still grinning when Jensen flips him off and walks back into the bar.

 

* * *

 

Jared's sitting at the bar working his way through a round of shots. Jensen watches him drink two in quick succession, throat gleaming with a light sheen of sweat when he throws his head back to swallow. Jared catches his eye in the mirror behind the bar and raises his third shot in a mocking toast.

"You done proving your manhood?" he asks dryly when Jensen sits down beside him. "I suppose it's too much to hope that Chris wiped the floor with you."

"Yeah," Jensen replies to both questions. "He's okay," he adds. "If you were, you know, worried."

Jared nods slowly, staring at his empty glass. Jensen sneaks a look at him, but Jared's face is blank.

"Mind if I ...?" Jensen asks, gesturing to the remaining shots.

Jared shrugs, so he picks up a glass and drains it, wincing as the tequila stings the cuts in his mouth. It burns all the way down, clearing his mind, cutting through the confusion of the past half hour and, apparently, the several months before that.

"Chris tell you you're a fucking idiot?"

"Yep." Jensen puts the glass down and rolls it between his fingers. "We had a nice little talk after I took my knee out of his back." He laughs, short and unamused. "Guy doesn't pull punches, verbal or otherwise."

"Good. Means he respects you." Jared looks at him then, mouth turned down. "What the _fuck_ , Jensen?"

"I don't know, okay?" He thunks his head against the bar a few times. "I'm a fucking idiot. I read him all wrong and I jumped to conclusions and I was a stupid jealous ass. I'm _sorry_."

"You thought I ..." Jared starts, and Jensen waves his hands wildly in protest.

"No! God, no, Jay, never. Not _once_ did I think you—that he—just, no." He shakes his head. "It was just him. He watches you like a hawk, and his attitude got my back up, and, well. Idiot." He points to himself and thunks his head on the bar again, leaving it there. "I am sorry. I am a sorry, sorry ass. I feel like digging a hole and hiding in it until I die of embarrassment."

"You don't get off that easy," Jared says evenly. "What the hell is with you going all Neanderthal out there?"

Jensen sits up again and stares at him. Jared stares back.

"You think I need help saying 'no', Jen?" he asks. "You think I can't kick a guy's ass all by myself if the situation calls for it? Which, by the way, don't you think I should be the judge of that?"

Jensen closes his eyes and shakes his head, wondering just how to explain without making a bigger fool of himself than he already has. When he looks back at Jared, he really _looks_ at him. Jared meets Jensen's eyes with a serious expression, a fucking dealbreaker expression, and Jensen realises just how close he's come to fucking everything up. Again.

"Jay," he starts, then pauses to figure out exactly what he wants to say. Kane had a point, outside, and Jared has a point or two now, but Jensen—Jensen's got a fucking point to make, too.

"I think you can look after yourself just fine," he says at last. "I think if you wanted to you could throw me halfway across the room and make sure I didn't get up for a while. I don't doubt your—your fucking _manhood_ , Jay."

He turns to look Jared full in the face and leans in, keeping his voice low.

"There's just one thing I want to make crystal fucking clear. You are _mine_ , and I want everyone to know it. I want total strangers on the street to look at you and know that they can't lay a finger on you without my permission. I know it's irrational, and insane, and it probably freaks you out or ticks you off, and I'm sorry, but I can't change it. I don't even want to." He takes a deep breath. "I'm about to haul ass across five states for you, man, so if you're gonna have second thoughts, do it now."

Jared's silent for a long moment. Jensen spends it hoping he's not trying to figure out how much changing the locks would cost at this time of night. Jared turns back to the bar, takes another shot and throws it back, tongue chasing the taste across his lips, and Jensen gets kind of lost in their sheen.

"You'd just love to put a brand on me, wouldn't you?" Jared says, knocking his knee into Jensen's thigh. "Make me get a bigass tattoo on my forehead that says 'Property of Jensen Ackles'?"

He's smiling as he says it, but there's a strange tilt to it that Jensen can't read. Then Jared slides a sideways glance at him, and the pure heat burning in his eyes makes Jensen stop breathing.

"Don't tempt me," he growls, gripping the back of Jared's neck and shaking him lightly.

"Oh, sugar." Jared laughs at him in the mirror, pushing back into his hand. "I'm gonna tempt you until the day I die."

He sits there grinning as wide and lazy as the day they met, daring Jensen to react. Jensen feels a sharp, predatory smile curve his own lips just before he pulls Jared's head back and kisses him in full view of the entire bar.

Jared spins around on his stool and pulls Jensen to his feet, yanking on his belt until he's close enough for Jared to wrap a leg around him. Jensen tunes out the catcalls and whistles and cries of disgust, and does his best to map Jared's mouth from one side to the other with his tongue. Jared's got a hand wrapped in his tie again, making those quiet little noises in the back of his throat that make Jensen forget his own name.

He's back to fixating on Jared's mouth, tasting it from every angle, picturing it wrapped around his cock, when a shock of cold water brings him rudely back to earth.

Kane is standing next to them holding an empty pitcher, glaring at them both.

"This is what I'm talkin' about," he snarls at Jensen, pointing the jug at them. "Y'all got a bed at home, fellas. Use it."

He puts the pitcher back on the bar and stalks off, shaking his head and muttering. Jensen clears his throat and looks at Jared, wet and dripping and even more gorgeous with his clothes and hair plastered to his body.

"He's got a point," Jensen suggests tentatively.

"Race you to the truck," Jared replies with a wink, and tosses him the keys.

 

* * *

 

Jensen knows he only had one drink, and he's perfectly safe to drive. He _feels_ drunk, though—drunk and horny as hell, with Jared sitting beside him urging him to drive faster so they can get home and—

"Fuck, Jen, come _on_ ," Jared groans, as Jensen slows down for a stoplight. "Run the fucking light already."

"You'd get a ticket," Jensen says, nodding at the patrol car parked across the intersection.

"I don't give a flying fuck," Jared says bluntly. "I wanna get home, get naked and get fucked, and everything else can go to hell. Now _drive_."

Jensen can't help grinning through the haze of lust in his blood. Jared's a demanding bastard, and he loves it, loves the foul-mouthed begging and sometimes flat-out orders that Jared gives in bed. Usually Jensen's happy to give in and get them both where they want to be—naked, sweaty and completely fucked out—but not today.

"Hold your horses," he says mildly, easing the car back up to the posted speed limit. "Bed's not going anywhere. You want me to crash the car?"

"I want you to fuck me," Jared hisses. "And if you don't hurry the fuck up and get us home, I'll fucking start without you."

Jensen shoots him a quick glance, seeing Jared already tearing at his belt buckle right there in the front seat. Jared looks back at him, a sweet as pie smile on his face and his tongue caught between his teeth. He blows Jensen a kiss and slides a hand into his jeans, and Jensen nearly runs them off the road.

"Don't you fucking dare," he growls. "I am so not in the mood for your fucking games, Jared."

"What're you gonna do about it?"

Jensen pulls into the driveway and parks the car. He grins at Jared slow and wicked, looking him up and down.

"I got a few ideas." His voice drops, grating in his throat. "Get in the house."

Jared fumbles his keys at the front door. Jensen picks them up and does it for him, pressing himself all along Jared's back and laying hot kisses along his neck. He shoves Jared inside and kicks the door closed, stalking him toward the bedroom.

"Clothes off," he orders. "Fucking _now_ , Jared," when Jared hesitates in the doorway.

"Or else what?" Jared shoots back, hands on his loosened zipper.

"Or I will tie you to the goddamned bed and strip you myself," Jensen snaps.

"Oh, you are _on_ ," Jared breathes, eyes wide and cheeks flushed red. His grin is the old one, the teasing, infuriating, do-me-do-me-do-me grin Jensen remembers from their first meeting. The one that has always, always driven any semblance of rational thought right out of his mind; the one that leads to things like Jensen slamming Jared up against a wall or the side of a car or any convenient flat surface and fucking the life out of him. Jensen looks at that grin and inhales sharply, feels his cock spurt a little pre-come, wetting down his boxers. Then Jared cocks his hip to one side and says, "Well? Come and get it, Jenny," and Jensen is fucking _done_.

Two steps bring him close enough to kiss; he doesn't. Instead, Jensen pushes Jared backward across the room, tripping him onto the bed. Jared's laughing now, eyes hot and his tongue running over and over the edges of his teeth in a way that's almost hypnotic. Jensen leaves him lying there flat on his back and reaches for his bag.

"Damn it," he curses, realising too late the flaw in his plan. Logistics are hard to figure out when all he wants to do is fuck. Well—he's flexible. And so is Jared, thankfully.

Jensen knees his way onto the bed and strips off his tie. It's a particularly offensive specimen that he chose with Jared's reaction in mind: off-white with a paisley pattern in shades of puce. Jensen captures Jared's hand in his own and pulls the noose tight around Jared's wrist.

"Holy God." Jared's eyes are fixed on the polyester strip. "You're actually gonna do it."

"Shouldn't tempt me, Jared," Jensen says in a silky tone. He trails his fingers up Jared's arm to his elbow, a feather-light touch. "I warned you."

Jared swallows audibly and looks up to meet Jensen's gaze.

"Pity I only brought one tie," Jensen muses. "Doesn't matter. We'll improvise."

"Uh." Jared coughs and flushes deeper, nodding at the nightstand. "Or you could look in there."

Jensen eyes him for a second, then leans over and opens the drawer. Nestled inside in neatly rolled coils are four of his ties, looking right at home.

"You stole my ties?" Jensen asks. A grin tugs at his mouth. "You _hate_ my ties. And my suits."

"Shut up," Jared mutters, now bright pink. "Use 'em or lose 'em, dude."

"Oh, I will." Jensen licks his lips and pulls the roll of burnt orange and off-white striped material out of the drawer. "Now I'm thinkin' about it," he adds, making a quick and efficient Windsor knot in the second tie, "I'm wondering why you've got these ties at all. As a reminder of me?" He raises an eyebrow at Jared, slipping the knot over Jared's left wrist and snugging it down tight. "Or maybe you were planning ahead for just this situation."

Jared licks his lips and flexes both hands, muscles and tendons standing out in stark relief against his skin. The ties flutter loose around his forearms; it should look ridiculous, but all Jensen can see is the visible signs of his claim on Jared, and Jared not making any move to object— _accepting_ it, which is enough to get Jensen's heart thundering in his chest. He can't believe how much he wants this; how dangerous it feels to have his control tested; how much trust Jared must have in him for things to go even this far between them. Jensen's dick _hurts_ , and once he's got Jared tied up he's not entirely sure what he'll do.

"You got a dirty mind, Jen," Jared says. His mouth curls in a challenging smile, and he lies down and stretches his arms above his head, undulating a little on the bed. "Maybe you left 'em here by mistake. Ever think of that?"

"I don't think so." Jensen moves up the bed to straddle Jared's chest, taking the trailing end of one tie and securing it to the wrought-iron headboard. "I think you wanted to get me riled up enough to want to get you flat on your back where you can't get away and fuck you so hard you forget your own name."

He leans in and licks a line up Jared's neck, biting his earlobe, Jared's answering shudder going right to his cock, drawing another splash of pre-come out of him. "Well, guess what, _sugar_?" he whispers. "It worked."

Jared moans, a deep rumbling sound that Jensen can feel in his own body, and his free arm comes up to grip the back of Jensen's neck. Jensen lets Jared pull him down for a fierce kiss, Jared's tongue licking deep and tangling with his own for endless minutes. Jared growls when Jensen finally pulls away, panting, and he flails when Jensen grabs his hand and forces it over his head, getting a knee on his elbow to keep it there.

"You gonna fight me, Jared?" Jensen bares his teeth and laughs when Jared tries to buck him off. "Mm, fiesty. I'm gonna fuck you into next _week_."

"Bastard," Jared throws at him, a wild grin on his face. "I fucking dare you, man."

"Double dare me, and I just might."

Jared bucks again, but it's too late; Jensen knows how to tie a knot to keep a captive secure, and Jared is well and truly caught. He watches Jared struggle for a moment, and the violence he's been keeping in check rears its head just a little. Jared's twisting and arching on the bed, a light sweat breaking out on his face and neck, and Jensen thinks, _That's mine._ He wonders what it'd be like to try and take Jared in a fight, and a shudder runs through him.

Jensen slides down Jared's body and takes off his boots, then settles himself in the cradle of Jared's hips and inches up his t-shirt, baring a hand's width of honey-tan skin. Jared has settled down by now, panting slightly, but he still kicks a bit when Jensen pushes his legs apart.

"So now you've got me all trussed up like a Christmas goose," Jared asks, "what're you gonna do with me?"

Jensen watches him test the strength of the ties again and kisses Jared's stomach, smiling into his skin.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong," he says thoughtfully, "but didn't someone say something about getting fucked?"

"I think I remember vaguely, yeah." Jared smirks down at him. "Sometime this week would be—"

Jensen yanks Jared's jeans out of the way and goes down on his dick.

Jared's sentence ends in a yelp, and his knees come up around Jensen's shoulders. Jensen shoves them back down and sprawls over Jared's legs, hands framing the V of soft hair around his cock as he does his best to blow Jared right out of his mind. He can feel Jared straining, trying to break the ties—or the headboard—and a thrill goes through him. Jared's a fucking wildcat in bed, always has been, but right now he can't do a thing. Jensen likes that thought more than he probably should. He can do anything he wants to Jared; _anything_ , from kissing him to shoving three fingers inside him and finger-fucking him for hours. He'd never hurt Jared, but there are times when he just _wants_ so much he doesn't know what to do. With Jared spread out like this, Jensen can look and touch and taste as he likes, and Jared has to lie there and take it. It's a little payback for all the times Jared's driven him insane with lust, making him forget everything but the need to get inside him and fuck until they're both exhausted. He still plans to do that now, but it'll be on _his_ terms, and the knowledge is sweet.

Jensen pulls off and wipes his mouth, jacking Jared's cock with one hand while he shoves his jeans down further with the other.

"Lift up," he says. "Unless you want me to cut 'em off."

Jared's instant obedience is gratifying. And really fucking hot. He arches his back, lifting his hips clear of the bed by a good four inches, the curve of his body in damp red cotton making Jensen's head spin.

"I don't know what's gotten into you," Jared pants, "but I really, really like it." He kicks his jeans off the rest of the way and puts a foot on Jensen's chest, knees spread wide. "Think you can keep it up?"

"Shut up or I'll gag you," Jensen tells him, and bites a trail up Jared's thigh to his cock.

Instead of picking up the blowjob where he left off, he licks around the base and down to Jared's balls, taking each one into his mouth and sucking lightly, then moves further down, tongue barely grazing along the cleft of Jared's ass. He bites along the curve of flesh, deep enough to leave an imprint, does it again when Jared moans and spreads his thighs wider. Jensen backs off and slides further back on the bed, pushing Jared's knees up and getting a double handful of his ass, tilting it for better access. He rubs his face along the sensitive skin of Jared's inner thighs, thinking of Kane doing this, revelling in the knowledge that he's the only one Jared wants.

"Dude," Jared says, his voice hitching a little, "it's not nice to tease."

He tries to push down, but Jensen's hands are on his ass holding him in place. Jensen slides his hands inward, making room, and stabs his tongue in deep and slow and wet.

Some indeterminate time later, Jensen realises Jared is moaning. It's hard to hear over the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears; Jared's being unusually quiet, and he keeps repeating Jensen's name like a mantra. Jared's legs are wrapped around his shoulders now, hips in the air supported by Jensen's arms, and Jared is practically begging Jensen to fuck him.

Jensen pulls back a little and looks him over. Jared's lower body is a mass of bites and bruises from Jensen's mouth, small red smudges glowing against the pale skin of his hips. Jensen traces the edge of the last one he remembers making, on the point of Jared's hip, scraping over it with his nail and watching the blood rise to the surface. More marks of ownership; proof that Jared is his. He won't call them that, and Jared sure as hell won't admit it, but where they are right now, this moment, is evidence enough. Jensen's only now starting to realise just how much he needs that.

"I'm gonna fuck you now," he says in a voice shot all to hell. "Okay?"

"Oh holy fuck _yes_ ," Jared bursts out. "Please, Jensen, _God_."

Jensen leans down and kisses him, tongue stabbing deep, then slides off the bed and strips out of his clothes. Jared's still half-dressed, t-shirt rucked up around his chest, and he's gripping the ties around his wrists like a lifeline. Jensen just watches him for a second, damp hair and sweat-stained cotton and arm muscles rippling with every move, his cock standing out hard and wanting against his belly. Jensen's mouth starts watering all over again.

He shrugs out of his pale blue shirt and eases his grey twill trousers and boxers off his body, taking his time. Jared's watching him hungrily; he lets out a moan when Jensen fists his cock, spreading wetness over its length and leaving it glistening red.

"Lube?" Jensen says, fishing a condom out of his wallet.

"Fuck it, I'm ready," Jared gasps. "Been ready for fucking hours, Jen, just—"

Jensen shuts him up with another kiss, getting his hands under Jared's hips and lifting his ass high. Jared opens wide for him, mouth and ass, every part of him _right there_ and his for the taking, and Jensen doesn't need a written invitation.

His first thrust is deep; it wrings a cry from Jared he's never heard before. Jensen looks up in sudden worry. Jared's eyes are closed, face drawn tight, and his knuckles are white with the force of his grip.

"You okay?" Jensen rasps. "Jared? Jay, look at me."

Jared's eyes open slowly, as if he's drugged. He focuses on Jensen and tries to speak, swallows and tries again.

"M'okay," he whispers. His voice is shaking. "I—more. I want more."

"More?" Jensen repeats.

"More. Harder. _More_." Jared writhes under him, shoulders coming up off the pillows, and begs, "C'mon, Jen, do it," and Jensen realises that Jared is seriously, seriously getting off on this.

He pulls out almost all the way and slams back in, digging his nails into Jared's ass. Again, and Jared _mewls_ , hips jerking up as he tries to get closer, keep Jensen deeper. Jensen gets his knees under Jared's thighs and spreads Jared's knees wide with his hands, controlling his entire body, and his next thrust makes Jared scream.

Jensen fucks like a man possessed, and Jared bucks and curses and yells and cries, honest to God tears rolling down his cheeks when Jensen finally takes pity on him and starts jerking his cock. He fucks Jared's orgasm right out of him, deep hard thrusts and rough twisting strokes that have Jared howling with release, white streaks painting Jensen's belly and chest. Jensen pulls out completely, strips off the condom and wraps a hand around his cock, eyes fixed on Jared's bruised, limp body and blissed out face. He jerks himself furiously, his own climax ripping through him in pulses of raw-edged pleasure so strong he feels kind of faint. He watches in detached satisfaction as his come splatters over Jared's belly and cock, and feels something hot and angry finally settle down inside him.

"I," Jared begins, and pauses to clear his throat. "I know I've already said this once tonight, but—Jensen, what the fuck?"

Jensen shoves himself up the bed and kisses Jared's throat.

"Don't blame me," he murmurs between breaths, sucking lightly. "You started it."

"Yeah, well. I think you finished it," Jared says with a rusty-sounding laugh. "You wanna untie me now?"

"Not particularly." Jensen is working his way along Jared's collarbone, giving him a necklace of bites to go with the one below. "I might keep you like this until I leave. 'S convenient."

"For you, maybe." Jared nudges him with his chin. "C'mon, man, I gotta piss. Assuming I can _stand_ , that is. Jesus."

Jensen reaches up and unties Jared's right hand without looking, still focused on his neck. Their legs are pleasantly tangled together; Jared's warm and he smells of sex. Jensen maybe wants to stay like this forever.

Three seconds later he's flat on his back and Jared's looming over him, face alight with glee.

"Mistake," Jared informs him, pinning Jensen's wrists to the headboard and looping the tie tight. "Shouldn't have let me up until you'd fucked me at least twice."

He tilts Jensen's face up, baring the tender skin under his jaw, and runs a teasing finger over it.

"I wonder what that hardass boss of yours would think if she saw you with my mark on you right ... about ... here."

"I've created a monster," Jensen mutters, but he angles his jaw a bit more to allow better access, because the thought of Jared marking him in return is ... yeah.

Jared laughs against his lips, tongue dipping between in a short and dirty kiss.

"I promise downtown Tokyo is safe. You, on the other hand ..."

 

* * *

 

Thirty-six hours later, they're back at the bar with another row of shots before them. Only this time, Kane is nowhere in evidence and Jared's looking at Jensen with nothing but mischievous daring in his eyes.

Jensen licks salt off Jared's throat, downs a shot, and sucks a lime wedge while he considers his next move. Jared's been playing a game of cat-and-mouse, drawing the line at body shots but otherwise using every trick he's got to wind Jensen up. It's working, but Jensen's not about to admit that. Instead, he picks up another glass and feeds it to Jared slowly, tipping the alcohol down his throat and watching Jared's throat as he swallows. He knows the feeling of that throat closing around his cock, knows the velvet rasp of Jared's tongue. He's going to know it again later on tonight—sooner, if the look on Jared's face is any indication.

"Thought I was the tease in this relationship," Jared says, licking his lips and reaching for the lime. He sucks slowly, tongue running along the edge of the rind, and his eyes don't leave Jensen the entire time.

"I'm branching out."

Jensen picks up the last shot but doesn't drink it. He dips his finger in the tequila and runs it over Jared's bottom lip, painting it until it glistens. Then he does the same with Jared's upper lip, over and over. By the time he pauses to admire the effect, Jared's mouth is a deep red and probably stinging from the alcohol, but he doesn't make a sound.

Jared's tongue flickers out and tastes his finger, ruining the perfect gloss of his lips. Jensen tsks and leans in to clean it all off, tongue dipping into Jared's mouth to sample.

"Look what you did," he murmurs. "Now I'm gonna have to start all over again."

Jared makes a choked little sound and laughs, blowing warm tequila-scented air into Jensen's neck. He holds still when Jensen dips his finger into the glass, though. Jensen can see his skin taking on that rosy flush he gets when he's really turned on.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jared asks without moving his lips.

"Oh, yeah." Jensen dips two fingers in this time, dragging them down over Jared's mouth and ruining the finish again. "Oops. Silly me."

He darts in and slides his tongue into Jared's mouth neatly, swallowing whatever Jared was going to say. Jared moans and latches onto his tongue, sucking on it like it's candy, making fists in Jensen's shirt and all but climbing him where he sits. Jensen pushes him back against the bar and tonguefucks him until Jared's limp and pliant against him, slowly rolling their hips together in a display that would probably get them arrested if Kane were here.

"Let's go home," he whispers into Jared's ear, then nips at his mouth. "There's a couple more ties we haven't tried yet."

"I hate you," Jared groans, holding him close. Jensen grins.

"Yeah, I know."

END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nine Tenths of the Law (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613678) by [juice817](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817)




End file.
